


Cloaked

by LillithAltair



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, Doggy Style, F/M, Future Fic, Outdoor Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithAltair/pseuds/LillithAltair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author’s note:  A Kakashi/Sakura one-shot set a few years after the 4th shinobi war, where Sakura is 21+ of legal drinking age.  Full of lemony goodness, so 18+ only please.  This is what happens when an overactive imagination and 6+years of not writing any fanfics boils over.  Enjoy the smut!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cloaked

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: A Kakashi/Sakura one-shot set a few years after the 4th shinobi war, where Sakura is 21+ of legal drinking age. Full of lemony goodness, so 18+ only please. This is what happens when an overactive imagination and 6+years of not writing any fanfics boils over. Enjoy the smut!!

Cloaked

 

They were both drunk. That only made it easier to do what they wanted to already. Where they were, there was no fumbling of keys or sloppy journey to the bedroom. There was just them. Here and now. The night air of the forest surrounding them was just fine. 

He slammed her back against a tree, pulling his mask down and roughly grabbing her chin in his hand to invade her mouth with his. She whimpered and responded with like fire. Her nails raked across his sides, having slipped beneath his shirt without him noticing. God! She made him feel alive!

Her legs moved to wrap around his hips and her hands now pulled at his hair. He ground against her, his hands working at her shirt. Her zipper was made quick work of and he watched with lazy and drunken fascination as her breasts popped out of the open shirt and it was shrugged to the ground. His shirt was pulled over his head and dropped in a heap next to hers. He then wasted no time with her breasts, grabbing one roughly in his hand to bring to his mouth. Her back arched and her fingers nearly pulled his hair out as he drew her nipple between his teeth. 

“Ouch! Kakashi!” She tried to protest and cry out, trying to push his mouth off of her. This made him grin wickedly. He loosened his belt and stepped out of his pants.

“Shhh, my little kunoichi…” he said as he gave her a dark look, before backing up from the tree, releasing her legs from around his waist and grabbing her hair. Sakura looked confused and shocked, having been brought down to her knees in front of him by his strong grip on her hair. She heard another zipper and then- “Mmmph!” and his cock was in her mouth. She couldn’t breathe! It was too deep for her to draw proper breath and his painful grip on her hair had her seeing stars. 

Finally, he withdrew to leave her sputtering for air in front of him. Her nails dug into the backs of his thighs, bracing herself as she gasped and swallowed the thick saliva in the back of her throat. Before she could fully recover, his grip in her hair was forcing him down her throat again. 

Kakashi’s eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure as he thrust her mouth over his cock again and again. Her warm mouth and silky lips were exactly what he needed. His body felt hot and flushed with his need for the feeling of her. He pumped his hips forward again and again, till he noticed tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she gagged on his girth in her throat. 

Still gripping her soft pink hair in his hand, he brought her up to his level, bringing her to her tip toes as his hot mouth latched onto her hardened nipple. He smiled with her nipple between his teeth as she arched her back into him, crying out at the unexpected sensation. She felt her skirt being tugged down with her panties and kicked them aside.

Her breath hitched at the pain on her scalp and the pleasure on her breast Kakashi was causing. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her throat when his lips made their way up her collarbone to her neck. Her knees nearly buckled when his free hand trailed down to cup her sex. She heard his lips part in a sly smirk.

“Hmm,” he grinned against her neck. “Already so wet and eager.” He stroked her slick folds, eliciting shivers and soft gasps from her. She was so responsive and warm. He wasted no time slipping two fingers into her, rocking his thumb back and forth against her clitoris at the same time. Sakura sucked in a breath and clung to his shoulders as her legs failed her. He removed his other hand from her hair to support her lower back against him so he could continue his ministrations. 

“Kakashi…,” she breathed heavily, her eyelids hooded with lust. “More…”

Those pleasing green eyes were hard to resist, but he was enjoying teasing her. For now.

He pushed her back against the tree, holding her gaze as he licked his fingers of her sweet juices. 

“Taste yourself, Sakura.” And his fingers were in her mouth, being sucked like his cock. She avidly lapped up any traces of herself from him, strangely turned on by his demand. She moaned at the taste and the effect she knew her mouth was having on his sensitive fingertips. Kakashi groaned as her cheeks hollowed sucking herself from his fingers. Kakashi’s other hand went to her hip.

“Enough,” he ground out. Before she knew it she was turned around and her cheek and naked breasts were pressed against the bark of the tree. With one hand on her hip, guiding her butt back towards him, and the other on his erection, he teased her slick folds with his member. 

“What do you want, Sakura?” He teasingly growled into her ear, his voice deep and commanding. She whimpered, wiggling her butt towards him to get more contact with his member. “Ah ah, Sakura!” He taunted. “You can do better than that.”

“Please,” she started shyly, “Kakashi.” He grunted behind her with a smirk and continued to moisten his engorged head against her wetness.

“What do you want, Sakura?” He asked again. At this, her fiery temper and anger made itself known and she stamped her foot and pouted with impatience. 

“Kakashi! Fuck me already!” She looked over her shoulder at him, her cheeks blushing and her urgency shown on her features. He was not one to give in to her pathetic attempts at pleading though, even though he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside her that instant. He couldn’t resist bringing out her temper. He shook his head mockingly in a ‘no’. She snarled at him in anger, taking the bait.

“Fuck me!” She hesitated just a moment… “Hokage-sama!” Damn spitfire. She always knew how to press his buttons. Sakura thrust her rear against his erection and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He gripped both sides of her hips tightly and with a sharp thrust, he was buried into her to the hilt. He groaned as her tight wetness sheathed around him, not used to his girth inside her. He didn’t even give her a moment to get used to his size. She bit her lip to hold back the scream, but couldn’t help the moan that came once his hips shifted and she felt him move inside her. 

“God, Sakura! So fucking tight!” He groaned and grasped her hips with bruising pressure. Sakura dug her fingers into the tree pressed against her chest to steady herself as he pumped in and out of her. She was on her tiptoes to meet his thrusting hips. Her body felt flushed and warm all over from his movements. 

Kakashi enjoyed the feel of her warmth encasing him and wanted to be further inside of her. Releasing her hips, he folded her right leg up to have better access, and his other hand went to torment her between her wet folds. 

“Oh fuck!” was all Sakura could manage as she gasped and felt him kiss her womb with each thrust of those amazing hips. Kakashi grinned as Sakura went wild, moving against him and panting with need. He flicked her throbbing nub and was rewarded with a moan.

“You like that, don’t you, Sakura? You like being taken this way, hmm?” He quite liked the way she responded with that desperate look in her eyes like he was the only thing keeping her alive. 

“Kashi-… Please!…..More!” The pressure building in his cock and balls was almost too much. He rubbed her swollen clit between two fingers, causing her leg to twitch and her hips to buck against him. With her permission, he was not gentle.

His rough thrusts hit home where she needed them to, making her see stars. It hurt to stretch around his length, but her body needed something that only his touch could give her. His hand began to quicken the pace and pressure on her clit and she felt her pulse quicken and her face felt hot, and she knew it wouldn’t be long. 

“You like that, my little kunoichi?” She could only cry out as his hand seemed to know exactly how to build the pressure within her. The two pale and smooth globes of her ass bounced off his hips and Kakashi felt driven by some primal urge to satiate himself in her. He knew she was close and his reputation wouldn’t let him have his closure until she was satisfied. He continued his thrusting, her ass bouncing off his toned hips, his grip tight on her thigh. 

“Kashi…,” she begged, feeling that she had never needed anything as much as she did in that moment. Her pulse throbbed near his fingers and she could feel the coilings of release near. His expert fingers gave her what she needed and with one last flick, her back arched and her whole body tensed in waiting. 

“I… I… I’m gonna!...,” she tried to warn, and before she could get the last word out, Kakashi felt her body go rigid and a strangled, almost pained cry escaped her mouth. She cried his name and felt something divine explode within her. The explosion took her breath and strength away for a moment, darkness and light swirling behind her closed eyelids as the pleasure overtook her. If not for her practiced strength, she would’ve collapsed to the ground right then and there. 

He almost blacked out with the force of her clamping around his cock, trying to milk it for what it wanted. He pumped in and out of her rhythmically pulsing sheath and grabbed both her hips again to steady her shaky legs as he felt his balls tighten. Then, with a white hot searing of pleasure, he released into her still clamping depths, shooting his seed deep within her. He groaned, his head falling back in ecstasy as he came with her. 

They stood there, sweaty and panting, still connected and catching their breath. Kakashi wrapped an arm around Sakura’s midsection to steady her wavering stance. His head rested between her shoulder blades and he held her breast possessively. He could still feel the hot flush beneath her skin. He nuzzled the hair at the back of her head, breathing in the scent of her.

“That was…,” she managed to get out between breaths. She settled for a lazy smile under half-lidded eyes in his direction. 

“Yeah…,” was all he could get out. They were mostly sober now, having sweat it out of their systems. He turned them so that his back was against the tree and her front pressed against him in a sheltering embrace. 

The sound of a twig snapping brought Kakashi’s attention across their littered clothing up to a pair of Anbu, waiting at attention. One of them cleared their throat.

“Excuse us, Hokage-sama.” He couldn’t be sure beneath their masks, but he was almost positive they were averting their eyes from the fingerprinted backside of his pink-haired kunoichi. Funny, she hardly flinched when they arrived. So unlike the first time they were ‘caught’. None would dare to say anything. Being Kage had its perks. 

He motioned with a nod that he would follow them shortly. Ever obedient, the two Anbu disappeared into the woods towards town. 

Sakura sighed as their bodies separated, missing the warm contact of his muscled chest against her breasts. He quickly slipped his pants and shirt back on. She was surprised then as his cloak was wrapped around her shoulders, covering her nakedness. He kissed the top of her head.

“Time to go back. Duty calls.” She rolled her eyes as his chest puffed up playfully, his hands on his hips. She made to elbow him in the ribs for his show of bravado. With a smirk, he dodged her, winked, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Only then did Sakura realize he took all her clothes with him, leaving her naked except for his Kage cloak to go back to town in. That asshole! Was he ever going to get it when she found him!

“KAKASHI!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I hope you all enjoyed this! I know I enjoyed writing this. ;) I hope I didn’t corrupt anybody too bad here…. Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading.


End file.
